It's Time
by emilialeslies
Summary: Jane worries she's doing something wrong... Rizzles from the outset! (based from the cover photo found on google)


**A/N: I think it's time for some cute Rizzles...**

"Jane?"

The detective turned her head so fast that Maura was afraid she would break her neck in two. Her friend stared at her for a brief moment, biting her thumb. Her eyes seemed to promote anxiety or worry, creases appearing on her forehead as she stared. Jane just made a disinterested grunt; she wasn't listening to anything Maura was saying.

"Talk to me, Jane," Maura sighed, putting the pizza box down on the kitchen island and walking round the back of her sofa. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the back, looking down at Jane, trying to guess what was troubling her girlfriend. She never, ever leapt to conclusions, and now wouldn't be a good time to break out in hives.

"Nothin', Maur, I'm fine," Jane mumbled, bringing her legs up and crossing them. Her hands dropped as she picked at her nails, desperate not to turn and look at Maura.

"You're not fine," Maura said, a hint of amusement in her tone. Jane had never been one to open up easily; she had to draw the information out painfully until Jane snapped and everything came pouring out at once, like stretching an elastic band too much before all the tension was released. She moved her hand to Jane's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Even now, when they were actually together, Maura still felt weary of doing anything that would provoke an unwarranted reaction from Jane. She was almost certain that Jane would be the one to make a move first, wherever it led, but so far her hypothesis was being proved wrong. She just didn't want to be the one to scare Jane off; if Jane wanted something, she would get it, no matter what. That feisty determination was one of many things that attracted Maura to her.

She shuffled closer, resting her head against the side of Jane's, smiling when Jane pressed hers closer. Maura could smell the shampoo Jane used; strawberry and a hint of apple from the conditioner she herself used. "Did you borrow my conditioner again?"

Even from behind, Maura could tell Jane was smiling; one of those half-hearted, almost sad smiles she did whenever she heard something that made her laugh when she was down. "Maybe," Jane said, letting out a small laugh and joining her hand with Maura's, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand.

"Studies do show that an emotional bond between two people is strengthened by conversation, especially about issues a person is facing because it promotes trust and—"

"Okay, okay, sit down, Maur," Jane laughed, almost reluctantly letting go of her girlfriend's hand and turning to face Maura when she sat down next to her. "Uh…"

"Would you like a drink? It might help you relax," Maura sounded calmer than she felt. If something was upsetting Jane, it could be a testing situation for their relationship. Not that they had had any problems before, but now things were slightly different. There was a label there. Maura didn't know if it was her that was the problem, or something she couldn't help Jane with. She didn't know which was scarier.

"A drink- no, Maura, it's fine," Jane's smile was trying to be reassuring but it made Maura feel more nervous. "Okay, I was thinkin', about us and-" Her finger went to Maura's lips as she opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish," she said, raising a perfect eyebrow and removing her finger. "Well, it's been a few weeks and I don't know if I'm doing somethin' wrong or… or… do you… you know, you haven't well, kissed me." The last words were so rushed, Maura almost missed them.

Then she caught on and she felt the tips of her ears turn red. "Jane…"

"Aaand now I've embarrassed you, I'm sorry, I should never have said anything, I knew it was me I just…" Jane's head dropped, but only for a second as Maura's hand cupped her cheek, stroking along her jawline with her thumb.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane," Maura smiled, leaning closer almost subconsciously. "Why would you be doing anything wrong? If anything, it's my fault."

"Maura, c'mon, how is anything _ever_ your fault?" Jane said, her hand resting on top of Maura's, keeping it there.

"Well, let me finish. You've done nothing wrong. I don't want to lie-"

"Please don't break out in hives, it's not romantic."

Maura silenced her with a look. "I was waiting for you. I didn't want to scare you off or anything, not that I thought I would, I just thought that you would like to make the first move."

"Maur, it's not a game of chess. Sometimes you're too logical for your own good…" Jane laughed, her smile more genuine now. "So, this whole time we were just waiting for the other?"

"That's a logical conclusion, yes," Maura said, smiling, not realising her hand was resting on Jane's thigh until her thumb started making small circles.

"So can I kiss you then?"

"Would you really need me to answer that?"

"For once, please, just give me a straight answer," Jane smiled, leaning in closer, knowing what the answer would be.

"Then, yes, you can," Maura smiled, dropping her hand from Jane's cheek, her throat feeling slightly dry and her ears still tinged red.

"Good," Jane whispered, her hand cupping Maura's cheek. Maura was captivated by the deep brown eyes of her girlfriend, not realising what was happening until she felt lips pressed against hers. It was like fire and ice all at the same time, mini fireworks bouncing around in her stomach making her feel warm and happy. She kissed back, her hand moving from Jane's thigh to her waist, drawing her closer for a few seconds before Jane pulled back.

There was a reddish tinge to Jane's cheeks, a smirk playing around her lips. Maura felt nothing but deep affection for Jane, wanting to do it again and not stop all night even if it meant a cup of vile instant coffee in the morning. "Thank you," Jane whispered, glancing at Maura who moved closer.

"You're welcome." Maura tilted her head, staring at Jane. "You don't have to ask me anymore, Jane."

"Okay," Jane grinned, leaning in before their lips met again, and again, and again, not seeming to stop for more than 5 minutes until it was 3am and both of them lay in their pyjamas on Maura's bed, both realising that when it came down to them and their relationship, it was no questions asked.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it'd mean a lot!**


End file.
